Onna Tategami
Onna Tategami (女テイトヤミ) is the egnimatic woman serving as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. She is rarely seen outside of her barracks and her face remains unseen even during Captain's meetings. She is rumored to be of noble blood and is treated as such. She is slated for appearance in Bleach: Roaring Conflict. Appearance Onna is a woman who appears delicate, although graced with luscious curves the woman is in relatively exquisite shape. Her breasts are C-cups and her skin is slightly tanned. She once had long light silver hair which reached down to the back of her knees, but because of certain circumstances she cut it, leaving her hair short and wavy that gently curls at the ends stopping just past her jaw-line. Her fringe is pushed to the side and curls slightly. She also wear a purple ribbon, it is wrapped around her head from behind her ears and neck and is wrapped upwards so the band seems to appear to rest where the fringe and her hair meet (the bow rests below her left ear). She has bright beautiful blue eyes, which seem to glow even in the darkest of place. Her complexion is fair as snow, which was the skin tone many Japanese found attractive. Onna wears a sleeveless fishnet undershirt underneath a high-collar, purple vest which also has no sleeves. Over this she wears the typical shinigami hakama and sandals, as well as kimono, however her kimono is well fitted to her body, giving all a sight of her curves. She wears a white obi which has a red rose pinned to it on the left side and some blue and white beads flowing down behind it. She also wears a large veil that hangs like her hair did befoore she cut it when her sillouette is shown. Her zanpuktou rests at her side and since she is left handed it rests on her right side. Onna has several sterling silver bangles on her right wrist. As the Captain Commander, she wears a forest green lined haori with crimson flames along the bottom and the insignia of the Gotei 13 and the First Division on the back in red instead of black. She carries a large collasping fan in her hand with ornate designs fanning herself from time to time. Personality Onna appears to be a very silent and stoic woman, an enigma is you would dare so to say, holding many mysteries within her. The young woman is kind and respectful when she does talk however, and follows the code of bushido strongly. However, her title of commander and noble heritage has led many to believe otherwise. She has a soft spot for children, and will always help them out, even if they do a seemingly bad thing. Onna is also a spiritual woman as her ways are simple enough to understand. She is kind and generous, and has a high sense of duty, a woman who would never hold a grudge to those other than demons and would always seek the advice of her friends. She would give her life, if it meant protecting the lives of humans and souls alike. History Equipment Reiatsu Bell: A hollow iron cylinder bell which gets smaller in diameter from one end to the other. It lightly whistles and rings when the slightest amount of non-shinigami reiatsu flows through the small tunnel, which works something like a reishi detector, able to sense the slightest of pressures where even the shinigami could not. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Getsuruitō (月面比により Moon's Tear Sword or Sword of Lunar Tears) is the zanpakuto of Onna. The blade that is Getsuruitō is a beautifully designed weapon. As in tune with it’s masters soul the blade has taken on a physical representation of the users true inner self. The hilt is a dark blue, with gold surrounding it; the gold which wraps around half of the hilt is in fact, in the shape of a beast or hornless dragon with the mouth resting on the edge of the hilt itself. At the very end of the hilt lies a hollow iron cylinder bell which gets smaller in diameter from one end to the other. When wind blows, it lightly whistles through the small tunnel, which is said to move when hollows are near, and works something like a reishi detector, able to sense the slightest of pressures where even the shinigami could not. The sheath itself is the same dark yet vibrant blue covering the hilt, with the guard being gold with two circles positioned symmetrically upon it. *'Shikai': After the release phrase "Silent tears trail eternally, Getsuruitō", '' ''it takes the form of a Zanbato, a sword with an enlongated handle. The entire blade seems to be made of a crystal material. The is actually quite thinner than the rest of the weapon and floats seperately from the hilt around a crystal blue orb.